A Trip
by SaraSidle9
Summary: The team goes on a trip.


A trip. A simple trip. Grissom, Catherine, Warrick, Nick, Sara, Greg, and Brass were going on a trip. Leaving the bright lights of Vegas and going to some place in the middle of nowhere. Packed up into two cars Warrick, Nick, Catherine, and Greg in one car, and Grissom, Sara, and Brass in the other. In Catherine's car, the radio was playing and everyone was talking, laughing, and making jokes. In Grissom's car, everyone was quite. They could hear the others behind them. Brass tried to make jokes and Sara laughed a little, but he could get nothing of them. They had been driving for two hours, but it seemed they were going nowhere. Grissom saw up ahead a motel. He pulled off into the small junky parking lot. The others pulled in behind them, wondering why they were stopping.

"Uh Grissom," Catherine said as she got out of the car, "What are we doing?"

"Stopping here for the night," he answered.

"Why?" Nick asked.

"Because I'm tired, I didn't sleep that well last night."

"Well can't we just drive a little more and find a better motel" Sara asked.

"No, I'm not driving anymore tonight, get your stuff, we're staying here" he said firmly. Everyone moaned and got their things. The motel sign read 'Middle of Nowhere Motel'. It was broken and some of it was hanging down. Everyone walked to the manager's office, with Grissom leading.

"Howdy" the manager said, "What can I do for ya'll today?"

"We want to rent the biggest room you have" Grissom replied cheerfully.

"Alright the biggest room we have has one king sized bed and one couch," he said.

"That's it," Grissom said with now no cheer in his voice.

"Yeah, that's it." Grissom thought for a minute and finally answered.

"Will take it."

"What!" Catherine blurted out.

"You heard me," Grissom said. They headed to the room, bags in hand. It was now getting dark.

"I can't believe you, Gil," Catherine said.

"Sorry, we will adapt." Grissom was the first to get into the room.

"Ahh, Grissom" Sara said. The room smelt of old musty mothballs. It was a small room with only a small bathroom.

"I call bathroom first" Catherine said and ran in there.

"I call it next" Sara called.

"Then me" Greg called.

"Then me" Nick said.

"I'm after Nick," Warrick said.

"I get it after you Rick," Brass told Warrick.

"I guess I'm last," Grissom said while taking off his shoes.

"Guess so," Brass said.

------------

After everyone got the bathroom, Grissom went in to a cold shower. He came out and everyone was sitting around.

"Well," Grissom said, "Where are we all sleeping tonight?"

"I don't know" Nick said.

"Okay, well there is a couch and one king sized bed" Grissom said.

"Yeah, Gil thanks for stating the obvious" Brass said.

"I call the bed, and I don't care who I sleep in it with," Catherine said.

"Then I call bed" Warrick said.

"Oh, you do?" Nick said laughing.

"Hell yeah, I'd be stupid not too" he answered. Everyone burst out laughing. Catherine and Warrick hopped on the bed.

"I call it next," Greg said. He jumped in.

"Well, I called it before all of you all, so I'm sleeping on it, and I don't care who likes or doesn't like it" Brass said and sat down.

"Wait, I called it after you, so I get it no matter what," Nick said.

"Hold on, I don't know if all of us are going to fit in this bed" Catherine said.

"I don't think so either," Grissom said.

"Oh it will" Greg said.

"You hope it does," Sara said, "You really want to sleep in their with Catherine."

"Yeah, and you point is?" he said. Everybody laughed.

"It'll work" Warrick said, "Everyone get in." Miraculously they pulled it off. Catherine, Warrick, Greg, Brass, and Nick all fit in one king sized bed. That only left Grissom and Sara.

"So, I guess you all have the couch" Catherine said.

"Guess so," Grissom said.

"Yeah," Sara said. Sara jumped in and curled up in a ball to give Grissom room.

"Sara why don't I sleep on floor" Grissom said.

"No, you don't have to" she said.

"Are sure?"

"Somebody better be, I'm tired," Nick piped in.

"Shut up Nick," everybody said.

"Jeez, I can't say anything." Nick rolled over and tried to pretend he was sleeping.

"Yeah I'm sure Grissom," Sara said.

"Okay," Grissom said and he laid down on the couch trying to make as much room for Sara as he could. Both of them were curled up on opposite ends of the couch, not touching at all. Even though Sara wanted to touch Grissom.

"Good night everyone," Catherine said. She got up and turned out the light. Everyone said good night back to her and each other. Nobody slept well that night and in the morning, they were all sore. Grissom was the first to get up.

"Good morning everyone, how did you sleep?" Grissom asked all his tired team.

"Bad" Nick said.

"Same here" Warrick said.

"Well get ready, think we should head back, the trip is over." Grissom said.

"Yeah, so over" Catherine said. Everyone packed up and got ready. By 11:00 AM, everyone was packed in the car and ready to go.

"All right," Grissom said, "Just follow me back." He told Warrick. Grissom got into his car and pulled way, Warrick followed. On the way back Brass fell asleep. Sara was in the passenger side.

"Sorry if I kicked you during the night or something" Sara told Grissom.

"You didn't, but if I did I'm sorry," he said.

"You didn't either," she said.

"You know this trip was a lot of fun, I didn't think it would be at first but I had great fun."

"Me too." Sara's hand was on the seat, she was looking out the window, Grissom took one of his hands off the steering wheel and put it on Sara's hand. Sara looked up and then down at his hand. She moved her hand to where their hands were laced and they were holding hands. Grissom smiled and just kept on driving.

-The End- ...for now.


End file.
